Teamwork - Wir überstehen das gemeinsam
by Alja
Summary: Eine Woche all-inclusive auf den Bahamas, damit hatte der Besitzer des kleinen Kiosks geworben. Luxusurlaub für bis zu vier Personen. Mit ihrem legendären Glück hatte Ran natürlich zwei solcher Reisen gewonnen, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr sie und die anderen sich begeben würden...


**Zusammenfassung:** Eine Woche all-inclusive auf den Bahamas, damit hatte der Besitzer des kleinen Kiosks geworben. Luxusurlaub für bis zu vier ihrem legendären Glück hatte Ran natürlich zwei solcher Reisen gewonnen, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr sie und die anderen sich begeben würden...

 **Anmerkung:** Alle Charaktere gehören Gosho Aoyama.

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine Wichtelgeschichte zum Thema „Sommer, Sonne, Spaß, Abenteuer", die folgende Angaben erfüllen musste:

 _Charaktere:_ Conan / Shinichi, Ai, Ran, Mori, Agasa, Subaru, Detektive Boys **  
** _Vorgegebene Sätze:_ **  
**– Conan: Ai...Ayumi wo seit ihr... Hey...Hallo?  
– Genta: Wow... ist das eine riesen Ruine... ob da ein Schatz verborgen ist...  
– Oh nein... Ran... Mist...das Gift... sie wird sterben wenn wir hier nicht bald weg kommen...  
 _Wo die Charaktere gestrandet sein sollten:_ Auf einer einsamen Insel im Bermuda Dreieck.

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

 **„** Schnorcheln, schnorcheln, wir gehen jetzt schnorcheln!"

Der Singsang der drei kleinen Kinder erfüllte das Strandparadies, während sie in ihren Neoprenanzügen, bewaffnet mit Schnorchel, Taucherbrille und Flossen, fröhlich hinter ihrem Anführer hinterher stapften.

 _Eine Woche all-inclusive auf den Bahamas, damit hatte der Besitzer des kleinen Kiosks geworben. Luxusurlaub für bis zu vier Personen._ Drei solcher Reisen hatten sich im Los-Topf befunden, bis Ran und Conan von den Anpreisungen des Händlers angelockt worden waren. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in ihr Portemonnaie hatte Ran ein Los gekauft und dem Verkäufer damit ein zufriedenes Grinsen ins Gesicht gezaubert, welches nach dem Öffnen noch breiter geworden war: Ran hatte eine Niete gezogen.

"Sei nicht traurig, mein Kind", hatte der Kioskbesitzer versucht, Ran zu trösten, seine Hand am Los-Topf, "du kannst es erneut probieren, wenn du möchtest."

Er hatte nicht mit Rans Ehrgeiz gerechnet und wirkte verwundert, ja beinahe eingeschüchtert, als Ran weitere Banknoten auf den Tisch knallte, ihre Ärmel hochkrempelte und beherzt in den Topf griff. Sie zog zwei Lose gleichzeitig heraus und drückte einen von ihnen in Conans kleine Hand.

"Wir öffnen die Lose gemeinsam, einverstanden, Conan?" Dieser nickte ihr zu, und nachdem beide tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatten, öffneten sie gleichzeitig ihr Los.

* * *

"Wer hätte auch nur ahnen können, dass ihr gleich zwei dieser Reisen gewinnt?", bemerkte das in einen weinroten Neoprenanzug gehüllte Mädchen, während sie und ihr gleichaltriger Gefährte den Detective Boys hinterher schlenderten.

Dank der zwei Gewinne konnten sie insgesamt acht Personen mitnehmen, doch da Professor Agasa ein paar Tage vor Reiseantritt eine Grippe eingefangen hatte, waren nur Ran, Kogoro, Conan, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi und Genta geflogen. Der letzte Platz der Reise wurde nach langer Diskussion mit Ai doch noch besetzt...

„Nur, weil ihr noch einen Platz zu vergeben hattet, hätte es doch nicht unbedingt _er_ sein müssen, oder?" Missmutig warf Ai einen Blick nach vorne, auf den großen, muskulösen Mann, der in einem schwarz-orange farbenen Neoprenanzug gekleidet und ebenfalls mit Flossen ausgerüstet nun die Distanz zu Ran minimierte, die vor den Detective Boys entlang schritt, und diese in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Bis auf Kogoro hatten sich alle entschlossen, zusammen mit Subaru schnorcheln zu gehen, da er aufgrund seines Tauchscheins einige Erfahrungen mit verschiedensten Gewässern aufweisen konnte.

„Was hast du gegen Subaru?", entgegnete ihr Conan, der seinen Blick von dem großen, blonden Mann auf die zierliche, braunhaarige Schönheit schweifen ließ. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, wie ihre Arme seitlich an ihrem Körper vorbeiglitten...

„Du weißt genau, dass ich ihm nicht traue", entgegnete ihm Ai; sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und blickte nun noch finsterer auf die Rückansicht des Mannes. „Gib es zu, er hat etwas damit zu tun, dass wir für diese Reise plötzlich Reisepapiere hatten, obwohl weder Ai Haibara, noch Conan Edogawa existieren, oder? Der Professor hat es immerhin nicht geschafft bisher." Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her.

„Hey, Kudo!"

„Mhm."

„'Mhm?' Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?"

„Ja", murmelte der Jungdetektiv, seine Augen an einer gewissen braunhaarigen jungen Frau klebend, „du hast völlig recht."

Ais Augenbraue zuckte unkontrollierbar. Wie sie es _hasste_ , wenn er mal wieder in seiner Traumwelt gefangen war und nicht antwortete.

„Übrigens, ich habe mich in Subaru verliebt."

„Das ist gut..."

„Wir werden nach Las Vegas fahren und dort heiraten, obwohl ich körperlich erst sechs Jahre alt bin."

„Mhm, sehr schö-", wollte Conan gerade antworten, als ihm plötzlich ein „Uff!", entwich; mit einem gezielten Stoß hatte Ai ihren Ellenbogen in seiner Magengegend versenkt, ihre Augen geschlossen und die Augenbrauen leicht verzogen.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot, Kudo."

* * *

„Schaut mal hier!" Subaru war gerade aus den Wellen aufgetaucht und hatte eine kleine, schwarze, stachelige Kugel in der Hand.

"Oh wow", entwich es Mitsuhiko, der näher an Subaru heran schwamm, um das Lebewesen besser erkennen zu können, "das ist ein Seeigel, oder?"

"Genau", antwortete Subaru ihm mit einem Lächeln und Nicken, bevor er den anderen Kindern das Tier nahebrachte. "Seeigel gehören zu den Echinodermata, den Stachelhäutern. Ihr Skelett besteht aus Kalk, welcher-", Subaru hielt einen Moment inne, drehte seinen Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen. "Wo sind die Mädchen hin?"

Nun bemerkten es auch die anderen: Ayumi und Ai fehlten; und das _konnte_ nichts Gutes verheißen.

"Ai! Ayumi, wo seid ihr ?", rief der geschrumpfte Meisterdetektiv und auch seine Kameraden fielen nun in seine Rufe mit ein, "Oi..! Hallo?!"

Ein schriller Schrei ertönte hinter einem der Felsen, der die kleine Bucht einrahmte. Ohne zu zögern schwammen die restlichen Detective Boys sowie Subaru in die Richtung, doch als sie die Felsen gerade umschwommen hatten, hatte Ayumi, die sich zusammen mit Ai an einer Gesteinsfuge festgeklammert hatte, den Halt verloren und konnte sich nur noch mühevoll an Ais Arm festhalten.

„Ihr bleibt hinten!", rief Subaru den Jungs und Ran zu, während er selbst sich in Richtung der Mädchen stürzte. Als Conan hinter ihm her schwimmen wollte, wurde er durch einen beherzten Griff um seinen Bauch daran gehindert; Ran hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, voller Furcht.

„Du hast Subaru gehört, bleib hier! Und ihr zwei auch!", fügte sie für Genta und Mitsuhiko hinzu.

Nachdem Subaru eine Stelle fand, an der er sich festhalten konnte, umfasste er Ais Hüfte und zog sie somit an sich heran, wodurch ihre Hand wieder frei wurde.

„Versuche Ayumi an uns heranzuziehen!"

Das ließ sich Ai nicht zweimal sagen. Voller Panik und mit zittrigen Händen griff Ai nach dem kleinen Mädchen, doch ihre Arme waren nicht durch Neopren umhüllt und somit rutschig. Der Wellengang half ihr auch nicht weiter.

Und dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Ai konnte Ayumi nicht weiter festhalten und sie wurde von der Strömung weggespült. Gleichzeitig hatten Ran und Conan es nicht mehr aushalten können und hatten sich ebenfalls in Richtung der Mädchen gestürzt, Genta und Mitsuhiko auf ihren Fersen. Die Strömung war stark, zu stark, sodass selbst Subaru den Halt verlor und so waren alle den unbändigen Wellen und dem Temperament des Meeres ausgeliefert.

* * *

Eine leichte, warme Brise streichelte dem Jungen über das Gesicht, das Meeresrauschen als einzige Geräuschkulisse vorhanden. Doch trotz der beruhigenden Umgebung wälzte der kleine Junge im Schlaf hin und her, bis er schließlich ruckartig seine vom Meerwasser verklebten Augen aufriss und seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete.

„Ran!", war der einzige Gedanke, der sich noch in seinem Kopf befand. „Ran! RAN!"

Eine Antwort blieb aus. Verzweifelt versuchte sich der Junge aufzurichten; es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er auf seinen zitternden Beinen Halt fand und seine Bemühung wurde sofort wieder zunichte gemacht: Seine Schultern wurden in einem festen Griff umfasst und sein gesamter Körper zurück auf den weichen Sandstrand gedrückt.

„Dich kann man auch keine Sekunde alleine lassen, was, Kudo?"

„Ai?!", stotterte der Jungdetektiv das rotblonde Mädchen lediglich an, während er sich an seine Schläfe fasste und daraufhin vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Pass auf", warnte sie ihn. Sie kniete zu ihm nieder, an seine Seite, während sie ein Tuch in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Kokosnuss tunkte und mit dieser daraufhin seine Schläfe behandelte. „Es scheint, als hättest du dir auf dem Weg hier hin irgendwo den Kopf angestoßen. Ran war außer sich vor Sorge, ich habe sie kaum dazu gebracht, mit den Kindern diesen Ort zu erkunden."

„Diesen Ort erkunden?"

Ai seufzte kurz und setzte sich auf den Boden, die Knie an ihren Oberkörper gezogen und von ihren Armen umschlungen.

„Es scheint, als seien wir durch die Strömung weggetrieben worden. Ran und die Kinder sind aufgebrochen, um die Gegend zu erkunden, ob die Strömung uns vielleicht zurück an den Strand brachte...doch sie sind schon eine ganze Weile weg, ich befürchte, wir sind ganz wo anders..."

* * *

„Das Bermudadreieck!", stieß Mitsuhiko aus, während er mit den anderen gemeinsam durch den Wald voller Palmen stapfte, „wir sind immerhin auf den Bahamas. Das Bermudadreieck wird von Florida, der Insel Bermuda und Puerto Rico begrenzt. Die Bahamas liegen genau im Bermudadreieck! Diese Strömung war also kein Zufall, es ist alles wegen des Bermudadreiecks."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es am Bermudadreieck liegt?", piepste das kleine, braunhaarige Mädchen nun. Sie hatte sich schon eine Weile lang an Rans Hand geklammert und diese die ganze Wanderung über nicht mehr losgelassen. „Ich habe gelesen, dass Leute, die im Bermudadreieck landen", sie schluckte kurz und versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, „dass sie nie wieder gefunden werden und für immer verschollen bleiben!"

Ran ließ Ayumis Hand kurz los, um sich vor das Mädchen zu knien und die winzigen Tränen, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten, wegzuwischen.

„Ayumi, hab keine Angst. Wir sind bei dir. Subaru ist da, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan", bei diesem musste sie kurz inne halten und schlucken, wusste sie schließlich noch nicht, dass er mittlerweile aufgewacht war, „und auch ich bin da. Zusammen schaffen wir das. Gemeinsam sind wir stark und uns kann nichts passieren. In Ordnung?"

Ayumi schniefte ein wenig herum, doch ihr Gesicht hatte sich deutlich aufgehellt und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Hey Leute! Kommt mal schnell her!"

Alle Blicke wandten sich hinüber zu der Stimme Gentas. Er war bereits einige Meter vorgegangen und hatte sich weiter umgesehen.

„Wow! Ist das eine riesige Ruine. Ob da ein Schatz verborgen ist?"

„Ein Schatz?", stimmten nun Ayumi und Mitsuhiko mit ein, schlossen die kurze Distanz zu ihrem Freund und blickten mit ihm zusammen auf die kleine Anhöhe, auf der sich ein altes, verwittertes Gemäuer befand. „Los, lasst es uns erkunden!"

* * *

Die Sonne stand bereits verdächtig tief über dem Horizont, als die Kinder zusammen mit Ran und wieder am Strand ankamen. Ai und Conan hatten zwischenzeitlich ein kleines Lagerfeuer errichtet und brieten ein paar gefangene Fische auf langen Holzstäben, die Subaru während der Erkundungstour der Anderen gefangen hatte.

„Conan!"

Sofort hatte Ran sich aus der Traube der ankommenden befreit und war dem kleinen Detektiven um den Hals gefallen. „Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Seine Röte konnte der kleine Detektiv im Rot der Abendsonne gut verstecken, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, sich kurz erleichtert an Ran zu schmiegen. Ihr war nichts passiert.

„Du meine Güte, Conan, siehst du überhaupt etwas ohne deine Brille?"

Brille? Unwillkürlich griff Conan sich ins Gesicht und drückte wieder gegen seine verwundete Schläfe, woraufhin er kurz zusammenzuckte. Ran bemerkte dies natürlich sofort, zog sanft seine Hand von seinem Gesicht weg, strich die Haare aus dem Weg und versuchte, die Wunde im spärlichen Licht zu begutachten.

„Keine Sorge, Ran...", versicherte ihr Conan, der sich langsam aus der extremen Nähe winden wollte und ihre Hand sanft wegstoß. „Ai hat sich um mich gekümmert, mir geht es schon besser."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Sorgenfalten von Rans Stirn glätteten, sie ließ jedoch von ihm ab.

„In Ordnung. Ich leg mich kurz hin, ja? Ich fühle mich ein wenig schlapp, muss der Stress sein."

„Geht es dir gut, Ran?", entgegnete Conan ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor sie vollständig aufstehen konnte, seine Augen blickten sie sorgenvoll an. Sie hätte schwören können, dass es Shinichis Augen waren, selbst bei dieser Dunkelheit.

„Natürlich, Conan. Ich bin nur etwas müde, wir sind viel umhergewandert."

Sie zog ihre Hand vorsichtig aus seiner eigenen kleinen Hand und strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf, bevor sie der Feuerstelle den Rücken kehrte und einige Meter weiter schritt, in ein kleines, von einigen Büschen umzäumtes Stückchen Wiese, welches als Nachtlager dienen sollte. Conans Augen klebten an Rans Körper, während sie sich vorsichtig niederlegte, doch seine Sorge wurde durch das Geplapper der Kinder unterbrochen.

„Aber es war schon lustig, dass Ran und Conan sowie Subaru und Ai in der gleichen Position hier am Strand lagen, als wir aufgewacht sind!", zwitscherte Ayumi vergnügt und holte somit Conan aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Nur widerwillig drehte er seinen Kopf zurück zum Lagerfeuer, an dem sich alle bereits an den Fischen bedient hatten.

„Was meinst du damit, Ayumi?" fragte Ai, die vorsichtig auf ihren Fisch pustete und dann einen Bissen nahm.

„Naja", führte nun Mitsuhiko aus, sein Blick schien plötzlich ein wenig dunkler und trauriger, „als ich aufgewacht bin, waren Genta und Ayumi bereits wach. Auch Ran war wach, sie hatte Conan in ihren Armen, da sie sich Sorgen um seine Wunde an der Schläfe machte. Und Subaru... Subaru..."

„Subaru und du, ihr wart weiterhin bewusstlos, als wir aufgewacht sind", beendete Genta Mitsuhikos Satz, und griff nach dem nächsten Fisch, „Er hatte dich fest an sich gedrückt", bei dem Gedanken verschluckte Ai sich an ihrem Fisch, „es sah aus, als habe er schreckliche Angst, dass sie verloren geht."

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert", antwortete Subaru nun mit leiser, ernster Stimme, die Ai erschaudern ließ, „Sie war die einzige von euch Kindern, die ich greifen konnte, ich musste sie beschützen."

„So wie Ran Genta beschützt hat!", warf Ayumi nun ein und blickte aufgeregt zwischen Mitsuhiko und Genta hin und her, „Habt ihr auch diese eklige Spinne gesehen, die an Genta Ärmel hochkroch?"

„Ja", stimmte der größte der Jungs ihr nun zu und schüttelte sich vor Ekel bei der Erinnerung an das Tier, „weißt du, wir hatten eine alte Ruine gefunden und sind dort ein wenig hindurchgelaufen. Da waren so viele verschiedene Pflanzen und Insekten in den Ritzen und Höhlen der Ruine, sobald man ihnen näher kam, krabbelten sie weg. Gefunden haben wir in der Ruine leider nichts, was wir gebrauchen konnten. Als wir aber raus kamen, sah Ran eine Spinne auf meinem Arm, sie war so klein und schwarz und hatte diese rote Zeichnung auf dem Hinterleib! Richtig gruselig wirkte diese Spinne."

„Rote Zeichnung auf dem Hinterleib?" Conan zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Ai diese Frage mit einem leicht angespannten Unterton stellte.

„Naja", antwortete Genta zögerlich, legte sein linkes Handgelenk auf seine rechte Schulter und näherte seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger einander an, bis sie sich fast berührten, „so groß war sie etwa. Sie hatte rote Flecken, die von gelben Ringen umgeben waren. Und die Beine waren auch rot."

„Und Ran hat die Spinne angefasst?!"

„Sie hat sie von mir runter genommen-"

Den Satz konnte Genta nicht weitersprechen, denn Ai hatte bereits einen der Stöcke des Lagerfeuers gegriffen und war in Richtung Ran gerannt, Conan und Subaru auf ihren Fersen. Vorsichtig griff Ai nach Rans Handgelenk, nachdem sie Subaru die improvisierte Fackel in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Ihre rechte Hand weist eine Rötung auf. Dort muss die Spinne sie gebissen haben." Ais Hände glitten von Rans Hand hinüber zu ihrem Brustkorb, ihrem Bauch und anschließend zu ihrem Mund. „Sie beginnt zu verkrampfen. Ihr Brustkorb ist bereits verkrampft, jedoch ist sie glücklicherweise noch in der Lage, zu atmen, wenn auch nur sehr flach. Es war eine _Latrodectus_ Art, ihre Bisse spürt man nicht. Sie wurde vergiftet."

Die Worte fühlten sich wie Steine in Conans Magen an. Der geschrumpfte Jungdetektiv fiel vor dem braunhaarigen Mädchen auf die Knie und ergriff mit seinen kleinen Händen ihre große, weiche Hand.

„Oh nein... Ran", murmelte er leise, kaum hörbar für die anderen, während die Detective Boys sich der Runde langsam mit entsetzten und tränenverschmierten Gesichtern näherten. „Mist. Das Gift... sie wird sterben wenn wir hier nicht bald weg kommen, oder? Ai!", flehte er sie an, wandte seine traurigen Augen zu ihr, „Ai, wird sie sterben?!"

„Wir werden uns um sie kümmern."

Subaru hatte eine Hand auf Conans Schulter gelegt und betrachtete Ran mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „In dieser Gegend lebt _Latrodectus bishopi_ ; über diese Art gibt es bisher keine klinischen Studien, keiner weiß, ob ihr Gift potent genug ist, einen Erwachsenen zu töten. Uns bleibt nichts anderes, als einen Weg hier weg zu finden. So schnell wie möglich. Und währenddessen kümmern wir uns um sie. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam, hörst du?"

„Conan... das-das tut mir so schrecklich Leid-"

„Genta", Ai schüttelte den Kopf sanft und zog den selbsternannten Anführer der Detective Boys weg vom kleinen, braunhaarigen Detektiven. „Genta, es ist in Ordnung, du trägst keine Schuld. Lass ihn einfach ein bisschen allein."

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam zu früh. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen, Ai und Subaru hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die Kinder zu beruhigen und sie vor allem von Conan und Ran fernzuhalten. Er war erst zur Morgendämmerung an Rans Seite eingeschlafen, nachdem er sie die ganze Nacht sorgenvoll angesehen hatte.

„Kinder?"

Ohne große Diskussion versammelten sich die Detective Boys (bis auf Conan) vor Subaru.

„Ihr wisst alle, wie es Ran geht. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenarbeiten. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut geht und dass wir hier wegkommen. Dafür brauchen wir ein paar Regeln und die wichtigste von allen", Subaru hob seinen linken Zeigefinger befehlend, „alles, was Ai oder ich sagen, wird gemacht. Ab heute sind wir zwei eure Aufsichtspersonen, habt ihr das verstanden?"

Ein durchgehendes Nicken.

„Sehr schön. Wir haben ein paar Aufgaben zu verteilen. Ayumi und Genta, ihr sucht nach mehr Feuerholz für heute Abend. Mitsuhiko, du versuchst, für heute Fische zu fangen. Ai und ich werden uns um Materialien kümmern, mit denen wir ein Floß oder ähnliches bauen können. Lauft nicht zu weit weg, sodass ihr euch nicht noch verlauft!"

Mit einem letzten Nicken waren die Detective Boys losgelaufen und nur Subaru und Ai blieben zurück. Das Wetter war trotz der traurigen Stimmung des kleinen Camps wunderschön und die Kinder hatten ihre Neoprenanzüge zurückgelassen und waren in ihren Badehosen und -anzügen losgestapft. Bis auf Ran, die gerade nicht in der Lage war, sich umzuziehen, behielt nur einer seinen Neoprenanzug an.

„Warum tragen Sie den Neoprenanzug bei der Wärme? Wir gehen nicht ins Wasser", fragte Ai ihren Begleiter, während sie auf der Suche nach Beeren, Kokosnüssen und geeigneten Baumstämmen und Ästen durch das Unterholz wanderten. Sie warf ihm dabei einen kritischen Blick zu; insbesondere sein Hals erhielt ihre Aufmerksamkeit, da sein Neoprenanzug bis dorthin reichte. Wenn es bisher nur eine Vermutung war, war sie sich nun sicher, dass er dort etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Nun ja, du weißt ja, Erwachsene sind, anders als Kinder, nicht daran gewöhnt, den ganzen Tag draußen zu verbringen", antwortete er ihr; sie könnte schwören, dass Subaru sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen musste, „und so ist es auch jetzt. Ich habe eine leichte Sonnenallergie und möchte daher so viel von meiner Haut wie möglich vor der Sonne schützen."

„Sonnenallergie, hm?", antwortete Ai, die Ungläubigkeit war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie beließ es jedoch bei dieser Aussage. Sobald Ran in Sicherheit war, würde sie genug Zeit haben, _endgültig_ hinter Subarus Geheimnis zu kommen.

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen, bis Ai und Subaru wieder zum Camp zurückkehrten. Auch die Kinder waren mittlerweile wieder dort angekommen, hatten ihre Aufgaben zufriedenstellend gelöst und spielten außer Hörweite von Ran und Conan ein wenig.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder, gehe du zu Conan und Ran, sie brauchen dich jetzt", flüsterte Subaru dem rotblonden Mädchen zu und selbst wenn sie hätte Einspruch erheben wollen, war er bereits verschwunden und hatte sie alleine am Strand stehen lassen.

„Pff...was bildet er sich bloß ein?"

Dennoch schlenderte die junge Wissenschaftlerin langsam und vorsichtig hinüber zu Ran und Conan; der Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Es war schmerzhaft zu sehen, wie sehr Conan – nein, Shinichi – unter den Qualen Rans litt. Wie schon am Abend vorher war er wohl den ganzen Tag kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen. Statt ihre Hand zu halten, war er mittlerweile dazu über gegangen, sie einfühlsam zu streicheln. Ihre Arme, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Wange, ihr Ohr. Alles mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Ai beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Und als sich seine kleinen, weichen Lippen sanft auf ihre Stirn legten und Ran in ihrem Dämmerzustand seinen Namen flüsterte – seinen _wahren_ Namen – rann eine einsame Träne Ais Gesicht hinab. Sie mussten dieses Mädchen retten, koste es, was es wolle.

„Kudo", flüsterte Ai leise, allerdings wurde es übertönt von einem lauten Geräusch. Ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen...von Rotorblättern?

Während Conan das Geräusch nicht wahrzunehmen schien, riss Ai ihren Kopf in die Höhe und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen: Ein Hubschrauber! Und eine Stimme, die etwas rief...eine sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Ran!"

„Kudo!", raunte Ai ihrem kleinen Leidensgenossen zu, der wie erwartet nicht reagierte, bis sie ihn an der Schulter schüttelte, „Kudo, da oben ist Herr Mori!"

Sie waren gerettet. Alles würde gut werden.

Der Hubschrauber hatte einige Meter weiter eine Lichtung gefunden, auf der er landen konnte und dank der Kinder, die sofort zu ihr gerannt waren, konnte Kogoro schnell zu seiner Tochter gelotst werden. Zusammen mit Subaru trugen sie sie langsam und vorsichtig zum Hubschrauber, um sie so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenhaus zu bringen.

„Denk daran, Conan, es war eine 'echte Witwe', die Gattung _Latrodectus_ , höchstwahrscheinlich _Latrodectus bishopi_."

Conan konnte jedoch nicht antworten, er nickte nur, sein Blick war weiterhin auf Ran gerichtet und, nachdem er in den Hubschrauber geklettert war, ließ er seine Hand wieder in die ihre schlüpfen. Nicht nur Liebe und Sorge war nun in sein Gesicht geschrieben: Die Aussichtslosigkeit wurde durch Hoffnung ersetzt.

„Wir brauchen lediglich 15 Minuten zurück zum Festland. Sobald wir Ran ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben, kommen wir wieder. Bald ist es vorbei."

Ja, es war vorbei. Es war nur ein Tag, doch der Stress, der sich in Ai aufgebaut hatte, löste sich schlagartig, als der Hubschrauber startete und gen Festland flog. Das junge Mädchen setzte sich auf den weichen Sandboden und lehnte sich zurück, zurück auf das weiche, warme Kissen hinter ihr...Kissen?

Entsetzt öffnete sie ihre azurblauen Augen, um in Subarus Augen zu blicken, welcher sie von oben besorgt anstarrte.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Ging es ihr gut? War ihr diese Situation nicht unangenehm? Wollte sie nicht aufspringen und sich weit, weit weg von Subaru wieder niederlassen?

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete sie, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, während sie sich wieder zurücklegte, welches unwillkürlich breiter wurde, als sie Mitsuhikos Schnauben vernahm.

Ja, es ging ihr gut, sehr gut sogar. Es war bequem, es war warm und ihr Körper hatte nicht das letzte Fünkchen Adrenalin übrig, um eine übereilte Fluchtaktion durchzuführen. Wozu auch? Sie waren nun alle in Sicherheit. Sie hatten es alle gemeinsam überstanden.


End file.
